Don't Stop
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue
1. Chapter 1

i remember wanting to keep running…to just wanting to keep going…thinking it could not be too late! Mother had said that it was to late! That he was gone, butI remember thinking that if I kept running to were he was last I could save him from is death.

But in the back of my mind, I knew it is to late to save him.

My father.

That was only four days ago.

To get my story straight, I am Isabella Marie Clarise Swan. Bella for sort. Princess of Italy. And my father is, well was the King. I am 17 years old.

My father has been killed, by a terrorist who had threatened to destroy our beloved country. He knew that they wanted him gone, so he risked his own life to save his country. But in the end he didn't make it to home. The battle was won by our side, but somehow one of them had snuck into our solider tents and killed my father. Some soliders said that he wanted me and mother too. That is why the castle is being fully guard. But I said to all the guards, do not just protect us, protect the people. My mother of course said no I was more important.

I remember when we recieved this news, I tried to run. I tried to get away from it all. I tried to find my father, but one of the soliders stopped me. I remembered him from always being with my father, he was one of the close trusted soliders that my father had been friends with. The solider told me that my father wouldn't want me to do this. To risk my life.

SInce now I had to become the next ruler of Italy.

But of course, I had to be married first. My father left in his will some men that might be suitable for me to marry. Princes_. Of course_.

I am not very found on the idea of getting married. It never was a dream of mine, especailly not at 17.

So now my mother is expecting me to meet all the suitors who come to our door step to meet me. I am not at all excited about this. I wish I had a friend that could help me through this, but there is only the servants. Also my mother, but we have never been close. But my father and I were very close. It feels like I lost my best friend.

More suitors are supose to be coming today.

I am wearing a white gown that goes down to my feet. My hair is down in locks of curls.

I have two soliders with me. One named Jasper Whitlock, and the other was the one who stopped me. He told me his name was Emmet Cullen.

They seemed very nice. They said that they were with my father the day he died. I tried not to cry.

There had alreaady been seven suitors from yesterday, but none of them were my type. I didn't like any of them because they had all used my real name and had not asked what I had prefered to be called.

All the suitors who came to see me stayed at the palace until I made a decision on who I wanted. If I didn't make a decision, then my mother would chose for me. And I even knew that that wasn't a good idea.

When we heard the horns blair, I knew the first suitor of the day was here. Acccording to my mother, this was Micheal Newton. Prince of I think Genovia? I have never heard of it before and someday was planing to see it. Hopefully not as his wife.

Prince Micheal came in then. He was in black, he had blue eyes, blonde hair and was a few inches taller than me. I right away new he wasn't my type.

HE walked arrogantly. I hated arrogant people, I even heard Emmet snort at the sight of him. I tried to hide my giggle as a cough. Thankfully it was a succesful.

The prince looked at me, seeming to summon me up. I found that very impolite. I said in Italin to Jasper. "Can he speak Italian? Do you know?" Japer smiled and said "According to hs records no he cannot." I giggled I was going to have some fun with this.

He spoke, "Hello Princess Isabella." He said my name arrogantly. It bothered me extremely. He was on my bad side when he walked in the door. Now he was going to be out the door. Besides. He pronounced my full name. I prefer Bella. He is just like the other suitors.

I stood up and looked at Micheal. In italin I asked, "Do yoy speak Italin?" He looked at me in a werid way, and said, "Pardon me?"

I was smiling now, I looked at Jasper and Emmet. They were trying to keep a straight face.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I spoke to him in english. "I apologize, I asked if you coukd speak Italian. It appears not." I faked a frown to pretend that I wasn't pleased with the idea of a husband not being able to speak my language. Which indeed I was. But then again...

HE got nervous by my frown and quickly said, "Well I am a fast learner." He smiled a flirtaous smile. HOW RUDE!

I looked at him annoyed, and then said to Jasper in italian, "Is he serious?" Jasper ssmiled and shrugged. I looked at Micheal one last time waved my hand and said, "You can go."

He looked shocked but did as I said.

I walked back over to my chair. It was going to be a long day. There were suppose to be two more suitors today.

I looked at Emmet. "SO what did you think of him?" Emmet raised his eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed so loud, I think the towns people could have heard me. I hope Prince Arrogant heard me.

The next suitor was Prince Eric. He had serious acne problems. Jasper face looked disturbed from the sight of him. But I kept a composed face on.

He said, "Hello Princess Isabella." Hate him already, "I am Prince Eric." His adamsapple was bobbing. I rtied not to laugh

I said to him in a italin as he walked over to me, "Do you speak italin?"

He replied back "Yes, but not well." Well that was disappointing.

Emmet frowned and Jasper to looked disappointed too. I guess they liked the idea of me messing with suitors. They know I found it very amusing.

I spoke in english this time. "Where are you from?" It sounded like a harsh demand.

He looked startled and stuttered when he replied. "I-I am f-f-room Spain. T-the Prince o-of Spain." _Yeah I got that part genius. You wouldn't be here if you weren't._

"How old are you?" I demanded once again. Emmet was about to brust into laughter from the way I was making a Prince cower. Eric was way taller than me on top of it all. But he was gangly. And he has black oil like hair, with black eyes to match. Again not my type. I don't even know if I have a type.

"I-I- am 20 years old." I thought Emmet was about to cry. He tried very hard to not laugh.

When I knew Emmet couldn't take it anymore, I said to Prince Acne," You may leave now." Sounding a bit annoyed.

He pratically ran.

Emmet burst into laughter after we knew that he was gone. He said in italin, "Oh Princess Bella," SEE! Even the soliders knew better! "who knew you could scare off a twenty year old man!" He laughed loudly again.

Jasper gave him a pointed looked and whispered fiercely, "Emmet!" But I shook my head at Jasper.

I liked how Emmet didn't seem to feel obligated to be polite or quiet around me.

I said to Jasper, "No Jasper, it is all right. I don't mind. I actually enjoy your guys company. Thank you."

Jasper looked sort of shocked that I had said this. He was about to say something when the next suitor came.

His name was Prince Edward of England.

EPOV

My father had told me to go here. To find a Princess. Origanlly I had been going anyway, but now that she was to become the ruler soon, may mother and father felt that I should go with her and keep her safe since her father was gone.

Her name is Princess Isabella. I had heard that she was the most beautiful women ever to exist.

I begged to differ.

I was outside when the first suitor was leaving. I heard a loud laughter, like a bell. I raised an eyebrow at the first suitor. He looked really annoyed.

I supressed a laugh.

The next suitor left running. Wow. And he looked older than me. I am only 18.

The guard was shaking his head as he watched the last suitor leave. He looked at me as if to say good luck.

I walked in the room politely looking around, I didn't want to look at her yet. I wanted to be polite but I didn't that I would like her at all. I had another back at my home.

My Tanya. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Blonde strawberry hair, baby blue eyes, and tan skin and a beautiful body.

But when I looked at Princess Isabella, all my thoughts of Tanya went away.

She truly was the most beautiful creature. She had cream white skin and was wearing a dress that was almost the same color. Her hair was a sort of Mahogony color brown and she has big chocolate brown eyes that seemmed to never end. I noticed that she was not wearing any make up at all.

Natural beauty, wow. I knew for a fact that Tanya did not have that. She wears pounds of make up.

I smiled politley at er and bowed.

She looked at me, she seemed annoyed. I can imagine, what with all these suitors coming to seek her hand in marriage when they barely know her.

Then I spoke to her in Italian because I wasn't sure if she spoke English. In italian I said, "good evening Princess Is-wait, do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

It was clear that she didn't like to be called Isabella. It probably felt like someone was yelling at her or something.

that is probably why she did not like the other suitors.

She seemed suprised that I spoke Italian also that I was giving her a choice of name.

She smiled at me and stood, "Bella." she said. Her voice sounded like a bell. Soft yet loud and heard.

She started walking forward.

Her guards followed her, but she put her little hand up and shook her head.

The guard with the blonde hair said, "But Princess Bella-" She shook her head again. The guard was silent and pressed his lips into a line. The bulky one supressed a laugh. The blonde guard looked at him, annoyed. Bella laughed.

Then she started walking to me again, but suddenly she fell foward. She tripped. I caught her before she could fall to the ground. I stood her upright, but I kept my hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said in English without thinking about it, "Are you alright Princess?"

She seemed sshocked and confused, but then pulled away from me and said in an italian accent, "I am quit fine, thank you, Prince Edward." She sounded irated and had her lower lip sort of sticking out.

But I was more focused on the fact that she new English. That we could speak to each other in both languages.

I smiled at her and said with more humor to try and get her to laugh or at least smile, "Well thank the lord."

She tried to hide her smile by biting her lower lip. Her sherry red lip. It was amazing how easily that distracted me. "Yes, yes it is."

Then she had a serious face on. "How old are you?" she asked, no demanded. My age did not seem to interest her, but she wanted to know just the same.

"I just turned 18 in June." Might as well as said that before she could ask.

She nodded, seeming to think of a new question. "Well, first of all, why are you here?"

Her guards were shocked by her question showing that she had never asked any other suitor this question.

I, too, was shocked. No one had ever asked me that either.

I didn't say anything at first. She smirked and turned to go sit in her chair. Her throne.

I grabbed her writs. I did not know why, but I did. And she turned her head to lookat me in shock. "Well, first of all, I came to meet you." I smiled a crooked sort of smile and her eyes went bigger. "Second, I wasn't here by choice." My voice sounded irrated and upset because she made me seem like I was only here for her family crown. I was about to say something else, but she lifted her hand again to silence me and said, "You can go noe."

She pulled her arm away, turned on her heels and went to her seat.

I stood there.

She noticed I was still there, "I said that you can leave now, the servants outsude will show you to your room until you are ready to leave." Then she mumbled, "He is just like the others."

I was furious. Not just by her last comment, but the fact that she dismissed me. ME! I was never dismissed.

My temper got the best of me, "Excuse me? I am _dismissed_? I don't think so. Just because you are in your home and you think you are everything, and are better then everyone else, does not me you get to dimiss people from your presence. You do not have the right to tell people what to do!" I was glad to get it out. But then I saw her guards faces. They were angry. No doubt because I insulted there Princess and future Queen.

"Now listen here-" The bulky man was about to talk but again the Princess lifted her hand shook her and he was silently fuming.

She just sat theere and looked at me for a minute then she said in a quiet voice, "You don't know me at all. And yes I do have a right to tell people who I didn't welcome here to leave. The only why you _suitors _are here is because my mother sent for you." Oh... "and that was two days ago that you recieved the invite, am I correct?" I was silent. "I am assuming that you think my father passed away at least a month agao right?" I she reading my mind? "He died only four days ago. So forgive me for not wanting people who I do not know around me, Prince Edward. Now as I said before, you may go."

I left this time, feeling like an idiot.

I had to hand it to her, if my dad had died four days ago I would not be able to be in the same room as others. Ugh I feel horrible now.

I was going to have to make it up to her now.

**A/N: LOL I know it isn't great, but it was something to do. I couldn't think of any chapters for my other stories so I just decided to write a new one. Review if you dar lol. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When the last suitor had left I went into my room alone and started to cry.

Unfortunately I know that Prince Edward was right. I had no right to treat him like that. But honestly can he really blame me? Well he really didn't know about my father telling from his expression. And that I didn't want any of this. Normal Princesses would beg probably for a Prince to come. Ugh and to think there is more coming.

I went back into the room were I was suppose to meet the Prince's that were coming. I had a feeling that these all weren't the men that my father had chosen. My mother had to of added many more.

I had the same guards from yesterday. Thankfully.

I wasn't going to be bored.

There were four suitors today. Prince Tyler, Prince Marcus , Prince Aro, Prince Cauis, and Prince Jacob( whom I found extremely creepy)

All of them did the same thing and acted the same way as the others. Well except for one.

But with these four I didn't act the way I had acted with the others. Because of what Edward had said. I had no right to treat them that way. And after I was done with those suitors I went around and apologized to the suitors that I know I had offened. The last one I went to was Prnce Edward.

I knocked on his door. "Whom is it?" he asked. He had sort of a english accent or whatever they call it.

"It is Princesses Isabella please open the door." I had Emmet and Jasper with me too. But I wouldn't mention that.

He opened the door looking sort of suprised. "Come in."

I didn't. I just stood there, "I will stay outside. It won't take long for what I have to say."

He nodded his head and waited for me to speak.

"I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was wrong of me to treat you in such a manor and it wasn't a behavior that I will ever show towards any of you again. You are yourself a Prince and deserve respect that you usually recieve. So please excuse my behavior from the other day, and join myself and the other suitors for dinner tonight if you will." I said. I had said this about a hndred times already today. The dinner part was my mothers idea. She is so annoying. SAhe kept on nagging me about it so I just agreed.

Prince Edward looked sort of stunned. But finally he replied, "I except the apology, and shall join you and the others for dinner." he paused, "But I too, owe you an aplogy."

I looked at him completely shocked. "Oh?" I asked. That was all I could manage to get out.

"Yes I do. I had no right to say those things to you. They weren't very nice, and you deserve better. You have been through a lot in such a sort period of time and you have every right to be irrated with us suitors whom you didn't quit invite yourself. " I looked like he was finished, and was waiting for an answer.

"Well. I accepted your apology. And thank you." I started to walk away before he could ask for what, but of course being him he shouted.

"What for exactly?" he asked.

I turned around and walked straight at him so that I was right in his face and he had to look down at me to see my face. I looked into his eyes. They were green. Like my fathers. "For putting up with me and for excepting my apology when I do not deserve to be forgiven." I whisperd to him. and then turned around and walked away with my guards following as I went back to my room.

I laid there for a while and then went on to my terrace were my piano was. I started to play Clair de Lune then I played a song that my father had written for me. He called it Bella's Lullaby. When I was seven he had taught me how to play the piano and said I was a natural.

I played for a little while longer until a solider came into my room and said that dinner was going to be survived soon.

I changed into an eveing gown because I knew my mother would kill me if I wore the same thing that I had been wearing all day. It was dark blue it is short sleeved and his sort of a v-neck, and I wore my family crest around my neck. The one I always wore.

As I walked into the dinning room I was the only one in there besides the guards. My mother came in after me and nodded with approval of what I was wearing.

I sat down and I top of the table and my mother sat next to me. To my right.

All of the others follwed through. The last to come in was of course Prince Edward.

He sat to my left because there was no were else for him to sit.

Once everyone was seated, the began to speak.

Prince Aro spoke to me, he sat next to my mother. "So Princesses Isabella, how are you feeling? You look very tired, are you alright?" His tone was flat and none caring.

I answered him as politley as I could, "Yes I am quit fine thank you for you concern."

He nodded seeming to know not what else to say.

My mother started to talk to him. Even though I truely dispize her, she is just as upset about my fathers death as I am. And I know that because the other day at night when I was wondering around the castle I heard her crying in her room for my father. I always knew that they truely loved each other. There was no doubt about that. I am how could they not?

I looked down at my salad to be distracted from the tears that were forming.

When I looked up towards my left, Prince Edward was starring right at me, his eyes filled with concern.

When I meet his eyes he looked away. I stared at him though. I knew it to be completely impolite, but I was curious.

EPOV

I entered the dinning room. I had gotten a bit lost. I forgot how to get here. And I ended up sitting right next to Princesses Bella herself.

She looked sad. When she looked down at her salad a tear had fallen into her food. I felt horrible and surious at the same time. What brought her tese tears at the moment?

Then all of a sudden she looked up at me. I was shocked and quickly looked away but I felt her eyes still on me. I was nervous to see her expression. She must be angry with me for starring at her. I mean even here they must find starring impolite.

I looked at her again and she was still starring at me.

I didn't look away this time.

I don't know for how long we had starred at each other, but we were interrupted by the servants bringing in dinner. Bella looked down at her food and her cheeks were bright red. I found that quit adorable.

I smiled slightly, she looked at me from the corner of her and she smiled a little bit too.

I looked at her and laughed silently. She looked at me and rolled her eyes as if to say of shut up.

I raised my eyebrow at her, silently saying or else what.

She smiled slyly and I got nervous.

She is so unpredictable. What was she going to do next.

But then her face went redder when she looked forward.

I looked forward to. Apparently we were being watched. I looked at her mother. She was taking a sip of her drink but she was smiling. Strange.

I looked at Bella and she was looking down at her plate again still blushing.

I looked down at my food and started to eat, making it seem like nothing had happened.

But I was still smiling.

After dinner, Bella looked at me again. As if she wanted to sa something. I was about to speak to her when a man grabbed her arm to get her attention to talk to her.

She looked suprised by him but smiled nevertheless and entiretained his conversation. I was slightly jealous that he grabbed her attention so quickly. Then I noticed from th corner of my eye that she was loking at me, when he wasn't looking at her. I smiled. Maybe there is hope.

**A/N: Sorry so short. I couldn't think of much for this chapter. I am getting back into writing my fanfics. I am more focussed on them now that school is finally over! Please review. Your opinions matter the most!**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I really don't like Prince JAcob. He makes me extremely nervous. I don't like the way he stares at me. As I was about to speak to PRince Edward, Prince Jacob pulled me away. I did not want to be impolite to him so I let him get me into a conversation.

But to be honest, I have no idea what he is even saying. I keep on getting destracted by Edward. His eyes keep on drawing me in. I do not know why though. He is quit funny yes even though I have not ttalked to him much. But for some reason, every time I do happen to talk to him, he does make me laugh.

None of the other suitors seem to have done that.

At the table even my mother smiled at our exchange. SHe knows something. I can tell.

After Prince JAcob was done with his conversation about himself I excused myself.

I was looking for Prince Edward.

I felt someone come up behind me, "Princess Bella, he is in the garden." I turned to see Mr. Whitlock.

I looked at him, "I do not know to whom you are talking about." I tried to lie as well as I could, but I knew that he would see through it. Everyone seems too.

He smiled, "Come along Princess I will bring you to him."

I looked at him. He was worthy to trust. "Bella." I said to him simply.

He turned around to look at me, "Pardon?" He asked.

I looked at him and slightly smiled, "My father has spoken to me about you befor Sirgent Whitlock. And he very well trusted you. So I want you to stop calling me Princess and call me by my real name, Bella."

His expression was priceless.

I giggled, "Come along then, lead me to Prince Edward."

He nodded slowly and lead me to were Prince Edward was.

**A/N: Sorry I know it is really sort but I want you guys to get all anticapted for what happens next! And I will tell you. I already have most of it writen out and it is really good what happens something you never expect to happen. Care to guess? Please review!**

**BellaLaila87**


	4. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	5. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
